


Mob Mentality

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is a mob leader, M/M, Will is on a revenge kill spree, caaaause I did horrible things to him, i torture will often, matthew brown adores little Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Hannibal discovers an interesting potential member of his serial killer mob.Curious, he's ready to teach the boy his ways, then learns of his tragic encounterthat led him to go on his killing rampage in the first place.





	1. Introducing the Axe

Hannibal was head of a demented form of Mafia he had formed in his early 30's. It was a network of organized-crime  
that he had manipulated and evolved to his own liking. Starting off as simplistic hit-jobs, to answering requests of  
abduction and torture, then delving deeper into thorough serial killings. 

Each Mafia member had their own personal aides to tend the before and aftercare matters; stalking the prey, learning their  
identities and how well known they were or weren't, as well as cleaning up the scene, disposing of bodies, and transporting  
the killers discretley away to and from the victims. 

Hannibal kept the amount of mobsters to a minimal, 10 to 20 at most, each having one aide if they wanted one. Every individual mobster had  
their own calling cards, all having their own personal preferences as to how they maimed and murdered their targets and how  
they were readied & discarded. 

The state of New York was overshadowed with fear as the number of brutal killings rose, only finding peace in the month of  
November. No one knew why it came to a sudden stop for that particular month every year. Will knew why though. He knew  
Hannibal would be the only one allowed to hunt that month, in order to have every option open to him as he picked his personal  
prey carefully. These few victims would be seen as missing people, due to Will's extensive and detailed work to make them seem so.  
Hannibal would then harvest the target's organs and limbs in order to make a large, decidant Thanksgiving feast for  
the selected 'prized' members, and Will. 

Will was special to Hannibal. 

Now and again, he would remember the time he had found the boy, a trembling wreck one night in the dark woods crouched next to   
a man who's body had been hacked open from his throat to his naval. 

(The story begins when Hannibal first meets Will)

\---------------------

Will sat crouched on his heels, hands and head shaking violently as he stared at his blood coated arms. He panted heavily, unable  
to find the strength to stand up. He suddenly heard a small scuff on the dark crunchy leaves beside him and snapped his head into that  
direction. "...my dear boy, look at the mess you've made." The accented man said, tilting his head inquisitively. Will, still   
trembling, looked up to see the partially shadowed face above him. His teeth were chattering in the moment of silence above his   
heaving. "Forgive me, I'm Hannibal...what ever did you use to open him up like this?" Hannibal asked, taking a step toward the   
twitchy blood covered young man. Will stumbled backwards and fell on his bottom, suddenly searching frantically with his hands  
around the dark dirt for his weapon. Hannibal finally spotted it, a small axe wet with black liquid right behind the boy.

He raised an eyebrow at the odd choice of weapon. It led him to believe the young man had planned to kill the man, seeing it was no  
ordinary weapon of defense, as well as the brutality that laid before him. Will found the axe and gripped it as he stumbled  
to his feet. "I don't plan on fighting you. I simply have found you suddenly very interesting. Would you be so kind as  
to join me for a drink?" Hannibal toyed with the knife in his pocket at the off chance the child decided to act foolishly. 

Will eyed the man in confusion. "Y-you.." He stuttered through his shaking, then wiped his mouth with his arm, attempting to remove  
the blood spatter away only to drag a great amount more across his mouth. Hannibal smirked in slight arousal at the sight and purred  
under his breath. "What...what do you want..?" Will had sensed the lingering danger radiating from the man, causing him to think  
twice about attacking him. He had a feeling he would surely lose. 

"I don't mean to frighten you but I am a leader of people like you...and I think it'd do you some good to learn a few things from me. I'd be happy to help you dispose of this body, if I'm not imposing?" Hannibal glanced to the opened body and back to Will. He couldn't help but take in how beautiful his blue-grey eyes were reflecting in the moonlight, the blood covering him looking black as oil and his short up-brushed hair slightly curled and dripping with sweat and blood. The white v-neck no longer fully white, and jeans ruined beyond saving.

The boy only stared for a moment...calculating the situation, then finally a shakey nod as he looked down at his victim. Hannibal  
smiled at the accepted offer and assisted in dismembering and spreading the parts throughout the dark woods. They did so in silence,  
only sounds of strain and heavy breathing as they dug, burried, hacked and tore. 

"Do you know there is a small creek not too far from here?" Hannibal asked, putting his suit waistcoat and jacket back on, having protected  
it from the blood and dirt. Will nodded. "Of course you do...you planned on cleaning yourself there, did you not?" Hannibal smiled, making  
the boy flush red. He nodded again, walking off in the direction of the water. Hannibal huffed a laugh and watched the bloody young man  
dissapear beyond the trees. He adjusted his sleeve cuffs and started off to follow, leaves crunching softly below  
his light steps. 

He reached the creek and looked down at a dry rock beside him. The boy had a jansport book bag, a plastic bag, fresh pair of jeans and clean white tshirt neatly feld in a pile ontop of the rock, as well as 3 bars of Irish Springs soap. On the other side of the rock was the bloodied clothes tossed into a bundled pile. He looked to the water, watching the boy waist deep and naked, scrubbing frantically at his stained skin.   
The water flowed gently around his body, a trail of blood streaming away from him mixed with suds of soap. He glanced over his shoulder and  
did a double-take when he noticed Hannibal standing with his hands in his pockets, watching him with a smile. "H-hey, come on...t-turn around." Will grumbled, turning his back to him again and continuing to scrub at himself. 

Hannibal didn't move, his smile turning to a smirk. Will finished rinsing the last of the suds out of his hair and shook like a dog as he   
made his way through the water to the edge. He reached his hand out while looking down, a silent question. Hannibal just stared down at the   
hand. "..p-please." Will finally whispered. There it was. Hannibal handed him his fresh clothes with a sideways smile. "Th..thanks...would  
you mind please...I'd appreciate it." He muttered, realizing the man would only obey if asked politely. Hannibal nodded and turned his back  
as the nude boy climbed out of the creek. 

He dressed quickly and shoved the bloody clothes into a plastic bag then into his bookbag. Hannibal watched curiously as he cleaned his axe in the river and placed it in another bag, joining the clothes and bars of soap. He stood up and brushed the dirt from his knees, letting out a long raspy sigh. "Interesting work. Come, my motorcycle is parked just inside the edge of the forest."

Will followed the man through the darkness and bit his lip as he wondered about what he had said. (A leader? Of what?) They reached the black bike that had been covered with a large branch full of brush. Hannibal dragged the large cover from it and dusted the spare leaves off the seat. 

He mounted the bike and pulled his leather jacket over his suit top, handing the helmet to Will and patted the seat behind him. Will hesitated...  
tugging nervously at his bookbag straps under his arm. Finally he put the helmet on and threw his leg over the bike, gripping the mans jacket  
with his fists as he felt it too odd to wrap his arms around the strangers waist. They took off into the night.

...


	2. The Bar of Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will spends some time with the foreign stranger, who ends up haunting his nightmarish dreams that night. The brutal kill lingers on his mind as he considers joining the man's employ.

After stopping to dispose of the bloodied clothes by burning them in a dumpster of an abandoned building, they arrived at a bar that was   
attached to an elegant restaurant. Will kept his book bag hanging low on his back, not wanting to leave his treasured weapon anywhere but close. They entered and found a booth away from anyone else, settling in quietly. Will's eyes darted around as he felt on edge and confused as to what he was doing with this man. "I must insist I ask you your name finally, I don't know what to refer to you as, dear boy." Will shifted his body as he leaned forward, resting his arms on the expensive table. "W-will..." He cursed himself, wondering if it was a mistake to answer.  
"Will, my name is Hannibal Lecter. I'm pleased to meet you, I hope you don't find I come on too strong but when I see potential such as yours  
I can't help but jump at the unique opportunity." He eyed the nervous boy who was now fidgeting with a cloth napkin. 

"Come on...strong about, about what?" He was avoiding eye contact, Hannibal noticed. He smiled. "You know well. I mentioned it earlier, and I   
would love to hear if you'd be interested in my help?" "Help...to-" They were interrupted by the waitress who approached their table. "What can I get you two gentlemen tonight?" She asked, she looked from Hannibal to the wildly under-dressed twitchy boy beside him, eyeing the dirty tattered book bag. "Whiskey. Please." Will said, talking to Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal ordered their drinks and declined any food. She left after one more glance to the strange pair. 

Hannibal immediately resumed his conversation. "I would like to help you strengthen your skills in what you do. May I ask if this was the first  
time, or has this been another number on your list?" Wills eyes snapped to Hannibal's for a moment before he looked away again. Hannibal smiled at the brief chance to look into those wild blue globes. "It..was my second." He mumbled. Hannibal nodded. "Good, I was hoping I hadn't spoiled an important intimate experience for you." He placed his hand gently on the boy's shoulder, who recoiled violently slamming his knees into the bottom of the table. "My apologies...not fond of eye contact, or touch I see?" Hannibal frowned, watching Will glance around the room to see if anyone caught the sudden out lash and loud crack of his knees hitting the wood. "N-no." Their drinks arrived and Will downed it quickly, asking politely for another. Hannibal quirked his head at him, understanding he wanted to calm his nerves that seemed to take over him completely.

The waitress left to retrieve another whiskey after Hannibal had got her attention again to order. He also requested she keep both of their  
glasses full until he said otherwise. Will thanked him for the gesture with a nod in return. "So, dear Will, how do you feel about my offer? I   
can house you properly and will pay you generously for your time, as well as teach you how things in my world work." "This...this is, a job? I  
thought you said..." "It is. You will be working for me, but like any job you will have to train as you go. I am hoping you would do me the   
honour of letting me be the one who teaches you." Will was silent for a minute. Then did what he never thought he would do. He accepted.

Hannibal smiled and continued to inform the boy with discretion as to what he said out loud in order to give him an idea of what the job entailed and what the training would consist of. After a few more drinks and broken conversation, Hannibal paid the check, insisting the fact. Will hadn't the guts to tell him he didn't bring his wallet, seeing as his night was planned for gutting, not drinking. "May I ask to drive you home?" Will hesitated again, worried the man could try and kill him if he knew where he lived. But he knew he couldn't take a taxi home with no wallet. He had walked a long way from home to kill the man in the woods, his feet ached and body felt numb from exhaustion, so he reluctantly nodded.

A long drive into the middle of nowhere, Hannibal pulled up the isolated house by a shed and turned the bike off. Will dismounted and handed the helmet to him, thanking him for the ride. "When...when can I see you again..or...er, when am I supposed to..?" Will blushed at the fact he sounded slightly eager. Hannibal smiled, pulling out a card from his shirt vest pocket and handing it to the boy's shaky hand. "Call this number in the afternoon when you are ready. Ask for the head chef. Sleep well, dear Will." Then took off down the dirt road with speed. 

...

Will entered his home and sat his book bag on the counter, examining the card. "..ca...Caravaggio..?" Will recognized the strange name that was an Italian restaurant on the upper east side of Manhattan. it was around the corner of the Whitney Museum of American art, Will had occasionally visited. He liked it because it promoted the works of unrecognized American artists. He felt connected to the idea of the place. "Odd..." Will muttered as he placed the card in his pocket. The noses of his 7 dogs scurried around him curiously sniffing the scent of whiskey and Irish soap. "Daddy made a friend today ya'll.." He whispered as he bent down to love on them all. He felt calmer with their attention flooding around him. They whimpered and whined at his statement. "He's strange but I think I could actually have a connection to someone for the first time in a very long time." He wondered to bed slowly.

...

After about thirty minutes of staring at the ceiling he felt his eyes finally grow heavy. As soon as they closed, they opened again, surrounded  
by trees. He stood behind a tree as he waited in silence. Don't breathe. A few heavy steps crushed leaves as the man trudged through the woods, holding a fishing rod and small box with fly wires, hooks and supplies. Will could smell the strong scent of booze and cigarettes radiating from the man as he passed by. He moved a couple trees closer as the man sat and prepared a line, carefully measuring each step to avoid noises. Finally getting close enough, he twisted the axe in his hand slowly. Picking up a rock, he tossed it the distance to make it clatter and land a few feet from the drunken man. 

The sound startled him as he dropped his rod into the creek, kicking his box in after it as he attempted to catch it. He balanced himself before he could fall in as well. The man cursed loudly, looking around to see where the sound had come from. Will decided then was the time. He stepped out into the moonlight, leaving his bag rested against the tree he emerged from behind. The crushing of leaves alerted the man in his direction. As soon as Will came into the bright moonlight, the axe glimmered at his side. The man took a step away in shock. "Y-you..you're-hey listen, I-" He stopped his rambling and took off running. Will darted after him with great speed, kicking up dirt and leaves behind him. The man tried weaving between trees until he ran into one that was too dark to see. 

He hit the ground with a yelp. Will skidded to a stop beside him, almost slipping on the wet leaves he landed on one knee, quickly raising the axe above his head. The man could barely let out a scream as he brought it down with enormous force, right above his collar bone. He spat blood into Wills face. He didn't flinch at the sudden wetness as he growled and ripped the axe back out of the mans body, swinging it back down just as hard lower into the center of his chest. More blood erupted from the mans mouth and gaping wounds, showering Will in red.

Four more times he hacked down into the body that trembled as it died. His insides jutting out a mangled mess. Will was shaking now, heaving breaths as his chest rose up and down straining for air. He gulped and dropped down into a crouch, attempting to calm himself. "You f-f-fucking....pieces of..shit..." He muttered to himself as he convulsed and twitched, arms wrapped around himself. "...my dear boy, look at the mess you've made." Will looked up to see Hannibal standing above him, covered head to toe in black blood, smoke emitting off him like the oil was burning in the darkness.

He held the axe out for Will to take with a nervous hand. Then, suddenly, the man smiled and drew it back, slinging it abruptly down with a swift movement against Wills throat. 

...

He jerked awake, drenched in sweat and violently shaking. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair, jumping from his bed. He stopped when he looked out the window. There was daylight. What time was it? He glanced at the clock, (3 p.m.) Shit. He rushed to shower and take care of the dogs quick routine and prepared them for his absence. He threw on a gray t-shirt and a black hoodie with a pair of jeans and sneakers. Grabbing his book bag he shoved a few bags of Cheetos and a bottle of Gatorade in next to his axe. He stared at the short hand axe for a moment, thinking of his kill from the night before and huffed a breath as he zipped the bag shut. Shoving his wallet into his back pocket he grabbed his car keys and climbed into his silver Subaru Outback. 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't like leaving ch1 so suddenly lol


	3. Meet the Killers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal introduces his favorite elite killers to Will, who already seems to know a bit about each of them already.
> 
> Hannibal likes this. >:3

...

Will dialed the number on the card as he drove down the dirt road. 

"Caravaggio's." A man answered. "C-can I speak to the head ch-chef, please?" Will stuttered, hoping he remembered what he was to say right. "One moment." There was silence. Then a click. "Speak." Another voice said, deep and quick. "Uh-" Will stopped at a red light and stared wide eyed into the road, unaware of what he was to say next. He knew this voice wasn't Hannibals. "L-lecter? Told, told me to call. Ask for uh, for the head ch-chef." "..." A tense silence lingered as he drove through the intersection and headed down the street. "He will call you back momentarily." Then the line cut off. "Uh-!" Will glanced at the hung up phone and sat it in the cup holder. He drove for about 15 minutes when the phone rang. He snatched it up and answered it. "H-hello?" "Hello, Will."

Will tingled with wonder as to how Hannibal knew it was him, having never said his name to the man who answered at first. "Hannibal?" "Yes, how did you sleep dear Will?" Shivers as he felt like the man somehow knew everything about him, even his nightmares. "Er, fine. Uh...I'm heading to the restaurant now, I, I overslept a bit." "No worries, but I'm going to have to direct you to another destination. If you'd be so kind to head to this address. I can wait if you need to stop and write it down. I do have to ask you to write it on your arm and nowhere else though." Will furrowed his brow as he found a spot to pull off to. He fumbled around his glove compartment and found a pen as she shoved his jacket sleeve up to his elbow. "Go- um, go on." He scribbled the address on his forearm and pulled out his map after Hannibal directed him not to look it up on his phone. "I will see you soon." They hung up. 

Around an hour Will pulled up to an immensley tall extravagent hotel skyscraper, towering above most of the cities taller buildings. He parked across the street and strode across the traffic, holding a hand out to a taxi that almost hit him. He stopped at the door and read the golden letters placed on the black door. "Kimpton Hotel Eventi". He gawked around after he entered, glistening decorations and expensive wood furnishings all throughout, the bustle of people at a large bar and across from a coffee shop. He felt out of place as he cleared his throat, adjusting his bookbag he braced himself to retreat back to the car, worried security would check his bag and find his weapon. Before he could step out he froze when he heard his name called behind him. 

"William, I'm over here, please join me." Hannibals voice stood out in the crowd. Will turned towards the bar and saw him sitting at a stool  
with a glass of wine in hand. Will approached with caution, eyeing all the people buzzing around him. Hannibal finished his wine and sat it on the bar, standing up to greet Will. He held out a hand in hopes Will would finally let him touch him. The boy chewed the inside of his cheek and grabbed the hand, shaking it twice and letting go. Hannibal smiled at the sacrifice. "Come, this way. No one will bother you, do not worry about your bags contents." Will felt heat rise in him again at the repeated 'all knowing' stranger. 

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he explored the giant bright halls they walked down and boarded a wildly extravagant elevator, just the two of them. "Now William, my...employees, may seem on edge to meet you but I assure you they wouldn't dare lay a finger on you since I have informed them that you are mine." Wills eyes widened with shock as he snapped his glance from the buttons on the wall to Hannibals eyes, eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the term 'mine'. 

Hannibal was slightly taken aback at the sudden eye contact he rarely recieved from the boy. The big blue eyes swirled with questions. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to sound so crude, I simply meant that you are my student as well as my aide." Hannibal rephrased himself to ease the tense young man. Will blinked at the man and finally looked back to the buttons, lighting up one by one. "...Will..." Will mumbled. "I'm sorry?" "I..I go by Will....my dad is the only person who calls me William.." He said under his breath, shy to correct the man. Hannibal smiled and nodded in apology. 

"All in all, just stay by me, and speak freely if you feel the need, you're welcome here." The doors slid open and they stepped out. The top floor, Will looked out the giant windows that lined the walls of the hall they walked down. He gulped at the sight of cars buzzing around, small as ants from their height. He tried to focus on Hannibals feet as they walked so lightly infront of him. 

"Here we are. This is only a few of my employees, but they are my most elite and prized, this is our suite." He opened a door, inviting Will in after him. Will took a deep breath and stepped in, Hannibal shutting and locking the door behind him. A few people stood and sat in different areas of a large living area of an insanely high end expensive looking hotel suite. The room was dimly lit by a few lamps, with long curtains drawn shut over tall glass windows so no sunlight showed through. 

"Let me introduce you to a few of my top employees. This is Matthew Brown, he is who is known as the Hawk to the public." Will gawked slightly as he recognized the name from the papers. Matthew stood leaned against a table with his arms crossed. He nodded to Will who nodded back in silence. "This is Elliot Budish, he's been dubbed 'The Angel Maker'." Elliot stared at the ground and grunted in response, sitting in a leather chair beside the desk. Will ran his eyes across the room as he memorized the faces, placing them to the murders he recognized them responsible for. 

"James Gray, the Muralist." "...Nice skin." A quick whispered statement caught Wills attention to the man sitting on the couch, eyes fixed back on him. Will blinked away to the last person to be introduced. " -and Randall Tier. He has no specific name other than the blunt description of 'an animal'." Hannibal smiled at Randall who smiled back. 

"Th-the...cave bear, metal skull..?" Will asked, causing everyone to look right at him. He suddenly felt like a strange specimin in a room full of mad scientists. Hannibal smirked at the boys clever quick calculation. Randall seemed the most shocked. The investigators in his murders hadn't been able to put together just what animal he had based his exoskeleton skull and claws off of, mixing wild guesses between wolves and coyotes and so on. Will had studied them in detail and could deduce what he could see behind his own eyes, when he slept and imagined the murderers before him would do to their victims. "Yes, in fact that's right."

Randall answered, a grin spread across his face in delight of being properly recognized for once. Will returned a half smile with a small huffed laugh. This was the first Hannibal's seen the boy do anything but frown, stammer, and scowl. It brought a smile to his own face as well. "Everyone, this is Will." "G-graham." Will finished, realizing he never told the man his last name. Likely out of instinct to protect himself. Now he thought, (Hey, I know the first and last name and features of four prolific serial killers now, why should I hide my last name from them after only two kills under my belt.)

"Will Graham." Hannibal smiled at the name. "Nice to..to meet you all." Will smiled a tight line as he nodded to them. Matthew was the first to approach suddenly and shot his hand out to shake his. Will took it with a twitch of his mouth and shook it firmly. "Welcome to the gang, Will. Can't wait to work with ya. Must be some sorta hot shot to make it under old Hannibal's wing here. I don't think he's ever had an aide before, must be gettin old!" Matthew grinned over to Hannibal, hand dropping Will's finally. Hannibal growled in his chest but smiled over his annoyance towards the insult. The rest of the gang felt an air of unease at the sound of Hannibal not responding to Matthews jibbing. "I kid. I kid, don't stuff me in a turkey." Matthew laughed with his hands raised. 

Will cocked his head at the statement, then looked to Hannibal with question in his eyes. Hannibal puffed out his chest as he straightened  
his suit gently. Elliot stood for a moment to shake Wills hand as well, then Randall. James Gray stood next, grabbing Wills hand with both of his, suddenly running his fingers up under his sleeve, feeling Will's skin with curiosity. "So succulant, I-" "James." Hannibal said sternly, strong hand gripping the strange man's wrist tightly. James let go of Will, who had flushed red in embarassment at the encounter. A giggle from Matthew. "My apologies, sir." James sulked back down into the couch. "Don't apologize to me." He said, a sudden edge of violence coated Hannibals voice, eyes darkened.

"My apologies, W-will G-graham.." He bowed his head pleadingly. "I-it's okay, really, uh...so, what do we do now?" Will asked, trying to avoid the conflict now. Hannibals jaw was clenched tight as he hadn't taken his deathly eyes off the man who hasn't looked back up, like petrified prey. Will felt a chill go down his spine at the sight of him, seeming to suddenly have reached the brink of becoming a vengeful beast.

In almost a blink Hannibal resorted to his calmer demeaner, turning to Will gently. "Now, they're off to work as we have things to discuss." Hannibal unlocked and opened the door, each killer departed the room granting Will goodbyes, the last being Matthew who landed an unexpected smack to Wills rear end. He jumped a little at the suprise but said nothing in fear that Hannibal would suddenly rip the man apart for the rude gesture. 

Hannibal was at the desk, rummaging through a pile of papers strewn all around. Will shut the door and locked it like Hannibal had and walked over, setting his book bag on the empty chair. "Do not think I missed Matthew's inconsiderate hand. I can tell you are worried I will react strongly but I assure you I've had to tolerate much worse from the vile boy's personality. Above it I have to admire his fine work and punish him lightly in order to keep him around."

Hannibal seemed to pout about the fact as he flipped through a few more papers. He pulled one from the pile and placed it to a clipboard, handing it to Will with a pen. 

"This is a blunt, as you'd call it, 'terms and conditions' form. You do not sign your name to it, but simply a word you treasure personally, close to your heart that you would never forget is associated to your life alone. The terms are simple to keep discretion and a vow of silence if you are ever to be apprehended by the authorities. It's not all blame, shame, and silence though. In it there are terms to your benefit as well. 

If you are to be injured and hospitalized we will work to remove and treat you ourselves in secret. If you are apprehended and jailed or institutionalized we will do what we can within our powers to carry out your escape or release. You will be required to work for me and me alone, no one elses orders or demands will be obligated for you to tend to. You can decide whether or not to keep your day job, if you have one, but must not let it get in the way of your work here, I am your priority. Do you understand?" Will nodded silently as he scanned through the words on the paper, written in elegant cursive from a pens ink. 

"Good. I am your responsibility as you are mine. Take your time thinking of your signature term, as it is important to remember for future reference." Hannibal straightened up the mess on his desk as Will stared at the blank space next to an 'x'. After a long moment he scribbled the word. "Winston". He handed the board back to Hannibal and cleared his throat, shoving his hands deep into his pockets nervously. Hannibal read the word and smiled. 

"Very good." 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *scrunches eyebrows harder*


	4. Perfectly Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal witnesses Will's breakdown, seeing just how damaged he was from his experience. 
> 
> Now he wants nothing but to protect his new precious pet <3

"H-hey, uh..." Hannibal paused to listen. "What, what was the deal with the creepy guy, James?" Hannibal frowned a bit. "If you don't already know...you don't want to." He smiled slightly, placing the board and paper into a locked drawer. Will thought on it for a moment. "...the muralist." He muttered. Hannibal raised an eyebrow at him. "You-you said he was the muralist...so...that means....I was right about his work...he's basing his victims off of their, their skin tones and quality. He's painting with bodies." Will twitched his nose as he stared down at his covered arm

Hannibal marveled at the boys cunning mind with a grin. "Yes, dear Will, you're spot on once again. I can tell I'm very much going to enjoy your company from this point on." Will flashed a brief smile and rubbed his arm, shivering a bit at the fact that he had been dubbed worthy of the murals. What has he gotten himself into, he wondered with a shake of his head.

"Now...Will, I'd like to ask you a few questions and would hope you answer them honestly. You don't have to answer if you don't want, but do not  
lie to me if you want to hide the truth." Hannibal inclined as he walked to the kitchen area of the suite, grabbing a bottle of wine and whiskey he  
placed them on the bar and retrieved the glasses. Pouring their drinks he gestured Will to sit on the couch. Handing him his whiskey he sat by Will  
and smelled his wine before taking a gracious sip. Will took a swig of the whiskey and gulped it with a soft sound of appreciation. 

"First, I'd like to ask a very straightforeward question, that may be personal." Hannibal crossed his legs. Will felt the nerves begining already. "Why did you kill your two victims?" Will blinked and looked into the mans eyes, slightly having expected the question, hating it. Not wanting to answer truthfully. He stayed quiet. Hannibal nodded, seeing it in the bright blue eyes that looked away again. "Do you plan on killing again?" A moment, Will nodded and looked at his glass. "...you already have your next target in mind." Hannibal realized, studying the boys face. Another nod. Hannibal now understood that something must have happened to create this sudden hit-list in Wills mind. Two down. 

"Did you enjoy killing these men?" Will snapped a look to Hannibal and away again with a rose flush suddenly burning in his cheeks. Hannibal smiled softly with a silent purr in his chest. The boy must have enjoyed it immensely. "That's okay, dear Will. It's perfectly normal." "Normal!?" Will choked. Hannibal eyed him curiously at his outburst. Will had begun trembling again, sweat beading the back of his neck. "Yes, Will, it's normal to feel aroused when we take a life of someone we despise. It's similar to finally accomplishing a life long goal and feeling endorphines raging through a sense of being. Pride. It's human." 

"H-human, I...I..had to, I had to. I n-needed, t..to..." His shaking became suddenly violent as his sweat persisted more, coating his forehead, he rubbed at his face frantically. Hannibal grew concerned as the boy began to convulse through his stuttering. He stood up quickly and leaned Will back against the couch from his crouched sitting position. "Will-" Hannibal took his hands from his face and grabbed his shaking jaw, pulling up his eyelids to see his eyes had rolled back into his head. "Will, listen to my voice, you need to focus..you're having a mild seizure I believe. Try to follow my voice and hold on to it." Hannibal furrowed his brow as he held the trembling boys hands with one hand and pushing his shoulder back with the other. After a minute he finally stopped convulsing and had passed out from the pain. 

Hannibal laid him flat on the couch, propping a pillow under his head and pulling off his shoes and socks, placing them gently on the floor. While the boy was unconcious, Hannibal examined him slowly lifting his wet sweaty shirt. He tightened his jaw at the sight of a large blackened bruise covering the left side of his ribcage, along with other small and medium bruises spread out in various areas all over his torso. A deep growl left Hannibals chest as he ghosted his fingertips over the injuries. He wondered what others the boy may have suffered. 

He pulled the shirt back down and walked over to the chair that held his bookbag. Opening it he pulled the axe out, now wrapped in a tan thick wrapping of cloth and placed in a plastic bag. He gazed at it for a moment, imagining how much rage Will must have in him to pick such a violent weapon. He placed it back and closed the bag, setting it in its spot. Will shuddered a shakey breath in his sleep as Hannibal hovered over him. He brushed his fingers lightly through his short soft hair. What could possibly be going on in that beautiful head to cause him to react so strongly to the stress of accepting his actions, his new being? Thoughts swam around his mind as he stroked the boys hair gently.

Then he smiled at the thought of having such a unique pet, all to himself.

...

About an hour & a half passed as Hannibal filled the time sketching and drinking wine, waiting for Will to come to. Finally he did, a low groan as he tried to sit up, clenching his ribs as he struggled. Hannibal watched as he closed his sketchbook. "W-what....did I pass out?" Will asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. "You did. Are you aware that you are prone to seizures, Will?" Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "I..uh...I don't know...if I am, I don't really remember them...I know I..I sleep walk...and sometimes...just, it's nothing...I'm just sorry it happened here. I hope it didn't put you off...I'm still..I'm still capable of you know..being your aide...if you want." Will looked ashamed, eyes on his bare feet, toes feeling the soft rug below them. "Of course you are capable Will, I'd never dream to deem you unfit for my company." Will looked up at Hannibal, eyes suddenly filled with a little hope. Hannibal smiled at the sudden hint of emotion. 

There was a bit of silence as Will put his shoes and socks back on, huffing in exhaustion from the pain. Not just from the seizure but from the bruises as well. "Would you care for some pain medication, Will?" He shook his head in response. "Whiskey. Please." Hannibal huffed a laugh and poured him a drink.

After a good many drinks that Will insisted on having, he was notably drunk. Hannibal didn't want to deny the boy his medicine, as well as holding hope  
that he would feel comfortable enough to reveal his reasoning behind his list of targets. 

Will slurred through conversation about his dogs and how much he  
needed them to feel like he had a place in the world, a purpose to care for, and how he loved to work on boat motors like his father. Hannibal listened with  
a good ear to make sure the boy felt heard. He developed a case of the hiccups after another drink. 

He ran his fingers through his short hair so it stood up  
off his forehead as he sighed. "I uh (hic) I went on a date with this girl." Will started. 

Hannibal straightened a bit, feeling this must be the event.  
Will leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees and let the glass hang in his hand between his legs. 

"She was a nice (hic) nice girl. I wasn't really looking for a relationship but (hic) but she was too nice to turn down, I, I thought I'd go out to a movie  
with her since it (hic) it was one I was kinda wanting to see, y'know?" He took another sip of his whiskey and stifled a hiccup as he swallowed. 

Hannibal nodded him to continue. "This, the uh, the movie ended and I got her a cab home, told'er I ha..had to get home to the dogs. But then when I w-was, I was walking down the, the ways I was passing an alley and some-(hic)someone cried help, in the, in the dark. Not, not like loud but like he was hu-hurt." 

Will glanced at Hannibal and back to his drink, swaying in his seat as he spoke. His eyes a million miles away. "I went tuh, tuh see what was wrong and, som-thin hits me in the back of my head and I'm on the gr-ground. Then it was like, like a hundred feet were (hic) raining down on, on me, everywhere. I protected my uh, my head from the blows b-but, I could shtill see their faces abo(hic)ve me from a s-street light that had turned on." Hannibal felt his chest tense as he gripped his glass with restraint. Will continued after drinking more from the glass.

Tears suddenly brimmed his eyes, one falling down his hot red cheek. "Th-then they took my old phone and wallet, took me ffurever to replace it all..." Will fumbled with his glass. Hannibal knew that wasn't the reason the boy began to cry silently. He felt rage flood through his veins as he anticipated the next part of the attack. "They..(hic) they all, they all left b-but one of them..." He wiped the wetness from his face with a sniffled hiccup. Hannibal had sat his glass down and was instantly crouched infront of Will, looking up into his sad eyes, glossy from drunkenness. 

He didn't touch him, but spoke softly. "Dear Will...I'm so sorry this horrible thing happened to you. I truly am. Do you believe me?" He stared in wait, patiently. Will lifted his eyes from the mans lips to his crimson brown gaze. He nodded with a bit of a tremble as he looked away again, another tear dropping from his jaw. "S-some k-killer I am...cry(hic) crying infront of th-the king pin of suh...serial killers.." He choked a laugh as he rubbed the wetness away again.

Hannibal chuckled low at the boys statement. He risked himself and ran his fingers through Wills hair for a brief moment, causing him to look back into his eyes. Hannibal smiled. "I'd be concerned if you DIDN'T cry, dear boy. What happened to you was atrocious. And to be perfectly honest your retaliation is more than justifiable and nobel. I admire that greatly in you. I saw your amazing potential the moment I lay eyes on you." Will felt his heart flutter at the compliments, shaking away the tormenting images from his mind. He smiled sweetly with a crooked smile. "Thanks...I'm a little new." Hannibal pictured the body and what Will had done to it. He had hunted it down and torn it open with such violence and without mercy. The way his attackers and violator had done to him. "What you feel when you are killing your prey is exactly how you should allow yourself to carry out your actions. You felt rage and disgust and brought it down upon the monster you saw as beneath you." Will looked slightly shocked as he understood exactly what Hannibal meant.

"I think we should begin our training first thing tomorrow, don't you?" Hannibal asked with a smile.

Will huffed and nodded, his eyes grown heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squints at computer*


	5. Admiring the View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew finds a sore spot on accident.

The next day Hannibal spent hours on end over a meal he prepared for them, teaching Will the ways to stalk, time, and prepare for an abuduction. How to proper himself to leave no evidence on the body, the environment, or himself and how to dispose of tools, clothes and blood stains. Will told Hannibal how he was working at a coffee shop and knew how to remove coffee stains and remove grounds from under his nails. 

Hannibal laughed at his comparisons. Will then remembered his dogs and texted his co-worker Beverly to stop by his home to tend to them. She always happily agreed. 

He also asked her to let their boss know that he would be taking a few sick days for the time being, (no need) she said, (I'll take your shifts for you, save your sick days kiddo) Will was grateful for the hospitality she always had shown him. Probably his only good friend he cared for. She knew about the mugging but not of the invasion. He felt he'd never tell anyone about it, despite his drunken mouth he hated now for revealing it to his brand knew vengeful employer. 

As the day grew later and Will listened with great attention to detail all the new information and advice Hannibal supplied him with, he began to feel eager to take action. Suddenly a knock at the door interupted his anticipation. Hannibal rose and looked out the peephole in the door. He stepped back as he opened it to invite the person in. "Hey boss, what's crackin?" Matthew took a big step in with his hands in his pockets as Hannibal closed the door.  
"How did your night go, Matthew?" He asked, inviting him to sit at the dinning table with Will who was shoving a bite of blood sausage into his mouth with a tomato. He had asked Hannibal if they could have breakfast for dinner, as it was his favorite. 

"Great." Matthew approached the table and leaned over to look at Wills face.

Will swallowed his food and licked his lips, then looked back into Matthews eyes with a slightly stern look. Hannibal watched the two as he picked up his own empty plate and glass, walking back into the kitchen to rinse the dishes. 

"Can I help you?" Will said with a bit of venom in his voice. This made Hannibal smirk in the background as he scrubbed. 

Matthew grinned, still leaned over examining the boy. "Just admiring the view. You are one pretty little thing." Suddenly there was a crash as Will jumped from his seat, almost knocking the table over. Hannibal blinked as he took in the refeshing sight before him. 

Will had snatched a knife from the plate and held it firmly against Matthews throat, who's hands were raised with wide eyes in defense, though he was laughing. Hannibal cleared his throat, not wanting a blood bath in his suite. Will was huffing with rage as he stared intensely into Matthews eyes. 

"Haha, hey now, come on, it was a compliment, no harm no foul buddy, I don't fucks with the bosses territory. I apologize boss, Will, both of yous." He flashed his smile as he slowly pushed the knife away from his neck. Will looked at Hannibal then back to Matthew as he calmed his breathing. He dropped the knife down flat on the table and stormed off to the bathroom with a growl, slamming the door behind him. 

"Now Matthew, if you feel so bold as to keep on pushing me or the boys buttons you may soon hit the precisely fatal one." Hannibal tsk'd his tongue with a wave of his finger. "You know me boss man, I can't help it, not only am I a sucker for pretty boys but I gotta keep you on your toes, yknow?"  
Matthew slumped down in Wills chair to finish the last two bites of food. 

Hannibal glared at him with a growl in his chest. "Ey, no, uh-uh, no growl at this-" He said with his cheeks filled with food  
"You know damn well you don't like food going to waste, not with what YOU make it with. Kid's done." He chuckled and swallowed. 

Matthew hopped up and cleaned his own dish and dried it as Hannibal walked to the bathroom. He listened for a moment for any water or movement. Nothing.

He grew concerned he may have had another seizure and passed out or injured himself. He knocked twice, "Will?" No response. "I need smokes." Will finally muttered behind the door. Hannibal looked down to see the shadow of the boys body. He must be sitting on the floor against the door. "May I ask what kind, dear Will?" A pause. "Southern Cut. Please." His voice was emotionless. "On the way." 

Hannibal motioned for Matthew to go get them with his hand. Matthew twisted his face in disbelief and shock as he raised his arms, asking if he was serious with mouthed words. Hannibal straightened his stance and clenced his fist, causing Matthew to grumble "Okayyy, okay, jesus." as he left. 

"Would you like to discuss what just happened, Will?" Hannibal leaned slightly to listen. "...not much to say. You already know what happened to me. Guy kinda invaded my space, made me feel uneasy. Didn't like it. Sorry for messing up the table." Still a low muttered answer. "May I come in?" He waited. The shadow shifted over to the side as Will scooted from infront of the door to lean against the wall instead. 

Hannibal smiled and opened the door, stepping in and closing it behind him. The bathroom was large, double sinks with a large vanity mirror and giant round bath tub with a stone tiled walk in shower beside it. 

The lights were bright to make everything shine and glimmer. "You were well within your right to react that way, Will. If anything I was  
happy to see a knife to the trouble makers throat."

Will scoffed. "So, when can I go after this next one..." Will asked in almost a whisper, staring at the tile beneath him. "Whenever you feel you've planned everything thorougly." Hannibal stared at the boys bowed head.

"...I already planned this one...I could apply a few tweaks with your advice to make it easier..other than that...I can get him tonight." His eyes had become more gray than blue as he spoke, looking up at the counter infront of him. 

Hannibal felt the eagerness radiating from Wills hard words. He smiled and patted the boys bent knee. "Then let's begin. I'd say it's late enough." 

...


	6. The Stolen Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has Hannibal accompany him in his next kill, 
> 
> another member of his attackers.

Hannibal helped Will prepare his bookbag, replacing the cheetos and gatorade with tools for dismemberment, cleaning supplies   
and other things. Will had declined the plastic suit, stiffling a chuckle that made Hannibal understand the boys amusement. After   
they finished packing, Matthew showed up with Wills cigarettes. "Oh, off for a hunt boys?" He asked as he tossed the pack to Will.   
He caught it and ignored him. "Yes in fact we are." Hannibal answered. "Mind smoking with me on the balcony for good luck?" 

He motioned to Will as he pulled out his own pack and lighter, placing a stick between his lips. Will looked from Matthew to Hannibal,   
who nodded him on. Will stepped out with him and slid the glass door behind them. They lit the cigarettes and puffed on them for a   
minute in silence. "Hey, listen man, I seriously didn't mean to bug ya that much, I mess with everyone like that." "It's a little rude."   
Will focused on the buildings across from them, not wanting to look down at the long drop. "Dang, boss is already rubbin' off on   
ya, huh. 'Rude'." He mocked the word. Will felt a snarl but held it back. "Will you accept my apology though? That's kind of a thing   
around here, boss's kinda all-matter. No bad blood between bad blooded." He nudged Wills arm gently.

Will furrowed his nose a bit and nodded. "No problem." "Alright then, good! Hey, so can I ask how you met ol' Hanni-grump?"   
They smoked their cigarettes in unison. "He found me after I opened a guy up with an axe in the woods." Matthew blinked in slight   
shock. "Whoa. You're a little more twisted than you look, huh?" He chuckled, Will huffed a laugh in return. "Well, he seems quite taken   
with you man, I'd milk that cow as much as I could. One way or the other." He winked and put out his smoke. 

Will watched in confusion at the jibe as Matthew re-entered the suite. He shook the thought away and put out his own smoke, tossing  
the butt over the edge, mistakenly looking over. "Ugh." He grunted at the sight that almost spun in his eyes. He stepped back in just   
as Matthew was departing. "Good talk?" Hannibal asked, zipping up the boys bookbag. "Yeah, he apologized for being a creep."   
Hannibal smiled, "Good. I'm going to have to keep an eye on him. He's never apologized to anyone he's flirted with. It seems he's quite   
taken with you." Will felt heat flush his cheeks as he heard the same words repeated again. Was he really that interesting to these people?   
This mafia of serial killers were somehow enamoured with him? What in the world?  
What was becoming of his life? 

...

They drove out to a part of town that Will had discovered one of his attackers resided in. "That's his apartment." Will pointed up at a   
third floor window that was lit up with open curtains. "And this man..." "He took my phone after practically smashing my ribs in with   
his boots." Will said, voice low and distant. Hannibal nodded and looked to the window, proud Will had memorized faces and details so   
well in mist of his attack to be able to hunt them down. Will felt a pang of excitement as Hannibal exited the car, that he had company   
in his mission. He followed after him, crossing the empty road, sidewalks abandoned at the late hour. "Would you like me to observe,   
or participate." Hannibal looked seriously into Wills eyes. Will inhaled and exhaled deeply in thought. 

"Participate...just for this one." He finally responded. Hannibal smirked and nodded as they entered the side of the building to the stairway   
so they weren't seen by anyone in the lobby of the building. They walked up the steps quietly, Will peeking quickly to see if anyone was in   
the hall. (Three doors down on the right) He remembered to himself. (615A) (Goes to sleep with the light on every night) (Bedroom is directly   
to the left across from bathroom, according to floor plans for the building) (Heavy drinker as well as the previous man, heavy sleeper too) 

They padded lightly to the door, Hannibal watched as Will placed a device on the lock and quickly but quietly popped it firmly with his   
clenched fist. Hannibal quirked a smile as the door creaked open.

Will was dressed in a faux-leather black jacket that would be easy to clean because Hannibal had fashioned a plastic to fit it perfectly,   
that way Will wouldn't feel odd in the plastic suit he dressed into silently in the dark bathroom while Will prepared the plastic sheets on   
the floor around the bed. Hannibal emerged and administered a dose of drugs into the mans softest part of his arm to not wake him,   
if possible, from his deep whiskey drunk sleep. 

The man wouldn't be able to stir as he helped Will carefully place plastic tarps all over the walls and furniture. Will felt his adrenaline   
rising as they got closer to the kill.

Hannibal stood in the doorway of the bedroom as Will pulled out and unwrapped his hand axe. He stood on the bed, feet on both sides   
of the mans waist, he stared down at him with wild eyes. Hannibal wondered when he would attack. It was a few minutes of Will breathing   
heavily as he tried to resist the kill. 

It was interesting to watch. Curious, and tense. The man began to stir, groggily moaning from the drugs he finally opened his eyes.   
Hannibal felt his breath swell within him as he realized Will was waiting for him to be concious. It felt like a rush of excitement as he   
watched the boy raise the axe with one hand. 

A gasp choked through the mans halted scream as the axe sunk into the muscle between the neck and shoulder, bringing a gurgled   
struggle as blood spat in a large amount from his mouth, up onto Wills also plastic coated jeans. Hannibals eyes filled with desire and   
admiration as Will bent over, still standing above the man, gripping the axe with both hands to snatch it back out of the body. 

"Word of advice, don't use a phone you stole if you don't want to be found." Then brought the axe down with power into the center of   
the mans chest, cracking his sternum open and dragged the axe down to rip open his guts. The blood shot up into Wills face and covered   
jacket, some getting in his mouth as he panted, pulling the axe back out and stood straight again, staring down with satisfaction and   
vengance filling his face. The man twitched as he died slowly beneath Wills gaze. 

Hannibal swelled with pride and found himself speechless at the sight of the boy in his pure animalistic form. Will huffed and dropped the   
axe to the bed, stepping off his knees buckled and he sat on the ground, breathing beginning to tremble as he tried to contain his emotions.   
Hannibal crouched beside him with a hand on his back, soothing him to calm his breathing. "So much for needing my help." Hannibal smiled,   
leaning to look in the boys eyes, relieved when he responded with a blurted laugh. He grinned at the sound, still rubbing his back to ease the shaking. 

"Let's take care of this now. I'm glad we took all the precautions. You've made quite a mess." 

Will nodded and took Hannibals hand to help him stand up. 

...


	7. Murderer's Amongst Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the clean up, Will can't help but feel the irony in common-folk's being oblivious to   
> the danger that walked amongst them in public places.

They gathered all evidence from the room after they dismembered the body and wrapped them up, placing them in a large duffel   
bag Hannibal brought. Will shed his plastic bloody covers from his clothes as Hannibal did the same. The tarps and plastics wrapped   
tightly with the body in the duffel. They disposed of everything as the night turned to early morning, the sun beginning to rise, turning   
the sky a light orange and pink mixture against the stars and fading moon. 

Hannibal stood up from burrying the last of the remains, his white button down long sleeve dress shirt slightly ruined with sweat and dirt,   
his black slacks only dirty at the knees and bottom hems around his ankles. He watched Will as he huffed and panted, tossing the last bit   
of dirt over a hole and kicking leaves over the small mound. His leather jacket slightly muddy but zipped up to the neck protecting his gray   
shirt that peeked out from the bottom, jeans alot more dirtied than Hannibals bottoms. The boy wiped sweat from his cheek, smudging   
dirt across the bridge of his nose and under his eye un-knowingly. Hannibal smiled at the sight of the exhausted boy who had worked   
so hard in his quest. Such determination, it made Hannibal purr in his chest. 

"Good boy." Hannibal ruffled Wills hair with a smile. Will grinned widely through his heavy panting, eyes lighting up like a child getting   
an A+. Hannibal felt a warmth fill him, satisfied to see the boy so happy all of the sudden, almost as if the solution to his struggle in   
his mission was to have a mentor to guide and observe him, to tell him he did good in the end. He promised himself that's exactly what   
he would do from this point on, to encourage his confidence until he felt positive about his new-found nature. 

...

On the drive back to the hotel Will called Beverly to ask her if she wouldn't mind tending to the dogs once again. "Where in gods name   
are you if you're sick but not at home?" She asked curiously trying to put together what was going on with him. "I, uh, have family in town   
and they're staying at a hotel. I'm staying there with them so they don't have to deal with the dogs, plus I've only got my bed and my couch,  
there'd be no place for them to sleep. They don't mind that I'm sick. Please don't tell boss that I'm visiting them while I'm sick, he'd only say   
I'm faking it." 

"Dude technically you're not even on sick leave, it doesn't matter what you're doing, I got your shifts covered, I'm just making sure you're okay kiddo." "Thanks Bev, I appreciate it." "Dude with what you went through I'd never question why you need a break, those bruises were pretty   
wicked, the bastards. Hey I love you though, I'll talk to ya later?" "Alright, love you too, thanks Bev." He hung up and sighed. "I hate lying to her." 

"I'm sure she would prefer that lie as opposed to the truth though...don't you?" Hannibal quirked an eyebrow at him as he pulled up to the hotel.   
Will nodded with a frown. They got out of the car and before entering, Will licked his thumb and suddenly rubbed a small smudge of dirt off   
Hannibals cheek. He held his breath at the abrupt action that made his cheeks heat. He cleared his throat as the boy flashed him a crooked   
grin, reavealing perfect pearly white canines. 

"Much appreciated." Hannibal finally said. "Hope you'd do the same for me, ha." Will entered the building, Hannibal following as he touched   
his fingers lightly to his cheek for a second. With his back to Hannibal as they walked down the large hallway, Will couldn't help but grin   
widely as he just managed to get the king-pin leader of organized serial killers to blush. He had to use every ounce of strength in him to   
try and contain his amusement before they got to the elevator. They stood in silence for a minute as the buttons slowly lit up one at a time   
up the tall tower of white controls. Will assumed the silence was due to a man that they didn't know was in the elevator with them as well. 

Will felt like giggling at the fact that the man had no clue who or what he was in the secluded space with. The more he thought about it   
the more he fought back the grin, forcing a crinkled frown and furrowed brows filled with worry that he may just burst out into laughter.   
Hannibal looked out the side of his eye to watch the boy struggle like an immature brat. He couldn't help but smirk and look back to the   
numbers changing infront of them. The smaller man between them was silent as he looked at his watch. 

Wills eyebrows twitched as his face began to turn red, biting his lip. Hannibal looked at him again, this time turning his head in his direction.   
The mans' floor finally arrived as the doors opened, he exited and they closed. Will guffawed loudly and dropped to the ground with his back   
against the doors, clenching his injured ribs as he groaned in pain through his laughter. Hannibal quirked an eyebrow with a curious smile as   
the boy continued his wild painful amusement. 

The doors opened when they reached the top floor and Will fell onto his back as they slid from behind his support, still giggling like a   
school boy with tears in his eyes. Matthew stood with a bag of chips in hand as he looked down at Will then back at Hannibal who blinked   
and shook his head with a smirk. Hannibal reached down to help him up as he eased out of his attack, following Hannibal still gripping his   
hand. Hannibal couldn't stop smiling at the feeling of the hand in his. Matthew followed them in confusion as he shoved Will's cheetos into   
his mouth. 

Hannibal opened the door without having to unlock it, glancing a quick look of dissapointment at Matthew who threw up his orange coated   
fingers in apology for being neglectful of locking it behind him. They all entered as Will wiped the amused tears from his eyes. "He-haha, he   
was just so calm it drove me insane, hahahah!" Will started his giggle-fit all over again, holding his ribs with the returning ache.

Matthew scoffed with a grin. "Ha! Kid's realizing how funny it is to hang around normal people after murdering the FUCK outta someone huh!?   
That was my favorite feeling back then!" He laughed with Will, slapping him on the back with his clean hand. 

Will yelped between his laughs as the slap landed on his injury. "Agh!- Damn dude, easy, haha." Will said with a wince as he rubbed his side.   
"Oh my bad, did you get in a scuffle with the prey?" Matthew looked to Hannibal with a slightly worried frown. Hannibal just shook his head.   
"No, Will handled this mission with perfection, down to the last drop. He's merely exhausted from the clean up and long night." Will smiled   
a thank you to Hannibal as he huffed a sigh. Randall came through the door next using his own key and greeted them all with a calm sweet smile. 

Matthew & Randall smoked a cigarette with Will on the balcony, discussing Will's night, he flew through the details with excitment he hadn't   
felt when he had to live with his feelings bottled up to himself. He liked being able to tell and show people who understood all of it. He felt   
like he was a part of a new family that didn't walk on all fours. Well, maybe Randall being an exception to the 'on all fours' part. Randall   
shared his events of shredding a couple apart in the woods that had been a requested target by a broken hearted girl through the long   
line of informants leading to the top for killers to choose from at their preference. 

The boy had taken the girls virginity and dumped her the day after, having courted her for almost a year to get what he wanted. The   
new girl being the unfortunate victim. Matthew gloated about a scumbag lawyer who had made a reputation among vile men that abused   
their wives and children, getting them off of any charges constantly to allow the abuse to continue. Will felt better knowing they had better   
purposes around their kills rather than what seemed like pointless murders in the papers.

This must be Hannibals goal. To rid the city of as much trash as he could through his line of power and aquired directions as to which   
way he should point the finger of fate. 

...

Hannibal joined them on the balcony for a moment to inform them he had breakfast prepared for them all. They discussed the other   
killers Will had met, Elliot and James. "They will take alot longer in their duties, seeing as they tend to become lost in their detailed   
killings and art." Hannibal answered Will, who wondered where they were. "Ah." Will nodded, remembering the extravagant murals and   
the skin-winged bodies. He pushed a piece of sausage around his bowl as he thought about himself. How he turned into a crazed rage   
filled beast as he tore through his victims with zero grace, just hoping they didn't die instantly as he mauled into their bodies with the   
thick heavy blade with as much force as he could manage. He began to imagine what he would do to the last one, who was next. 

The one who broke him of his sanity and sense of dignity. He knew one thing for sure, he wanted to make it last. As long as he could   
restrain from watching the last breath leave his worthless lips.

...


	8. Graham's Garbage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wonders how on earth he could be considered a functioning human being  
> when he compares his messy home to the extravagant killer-mob's lifestyle.
> 
> Hannibal doesn't mind, as long as he doesn't have to touch the filthy hand towel.

He snapped out of thought when he heard his name. "Will?" Randall looked at him with a little concern. "Huh?" "Did you wanna tell us  
why you killed your guy last night?" Randall raised a curious eyebrow as Matthew watched, lifting a fork of food to his mouth. Hannibal  
paused with his fork almost to his own lips, looking to Will waiting to hear his response. Will swallowed his food and licked his lips. 

"Stole my phone." Then took another bite. Randalls eyes wide with shock, Matthew choked on his food and bursted out with laughter,  
slamming his fist on the table in amazement. Hannibal smirked and continued eating. "Boss is okay with that?" Randall asked in pure  
disbelief. Matthew interupted with his loud laughter "OF COURSE HE IS, THAT'S RUDE AS *FUCK*!" He continued his laughter as he  
smacked his own knees in joy. 

Hannibal scowled at the fowl language and rude outburst from Matthew but finished his meal and gathered Will's after he finished.  
They asked Will a hundred unanswered questions while Hannibal washed the dishes and sat them aside. When he returned to the  
table Randall and Matthew quickly got up and went to go wash their own dishes, almost as if Hannibals presense demanded it.  
Will smiled up at him, huffing a small laugh at the power the man radiated. 

"Would you like to return to your home today, Will?" He asked with a returned smile. "Will you hang out with me there? I'd like you  
to meet my family." Hannibal tensed a bit for a second then remembered that Will called his dogs his family. He nodded and helped  
the boy out of the chair, a small wince at the bruise. "Lock the door when you all depart. If I return to an open door, it will be up to the  
two of you who looses a kidney." They both looked at each other with worried eyes, checking their pockets for the keys to make sure  
they had them. The door shut behind them after Will gathered his things, Hannibal grabbing a few of his own. 

... 

Will texted Beverly and let her know he would be dropping by his house so she wouldn't have to drive out. They arrived at Wills home  
later in the day on Hannibals motorcycle. Will hopped off and tugged at his bookbags straps, loosening them so he could slide one arm  
out of it as he reached into his pockets for his house key. Hannibal turned off the bike and dismounted, pulling his spare helmet off his  
head, his soft golden brown hair with sparse silvers shining against the sunlight made Will glance back at him for a moment as he fumbled  
to unlock his door. 

He cracked it open and the flood of dogs came barreling out with whimpers and barks, swarming around and between Wills legs.  
The boy cried out with laughter and greetings as he bent over to pet them all. Hannibal hadn't fully comprehended how wild it was to  
have 7 balls of fur and slobber to care for until they all suddenly noticed him. He clenched his jaw as they all bolted over to him, sniffing  
and nuzzling around his knees and ankles. He chuckled at the sight of Hannibal holding his helmet and bag in the air as the dogs stood  
up on their hind legs trying to get as close to the mans face as possible. He looked like a victim of a hostage negotiation frozen in time. 

Will chuckled and clicked his tongue a few times, commanding they all assume a sitting position, they responded quickly. "Go ahead."  
Will said with a smile. Hannibal looked at the boy with a hint of worry, then leaned over to pet them gently each atop their heads,  
somehow picking Winston out to recive the most amount of affection. Winston panted and wagged his tail wildly at the chin scratches  
Hannibal gave him. Will swelled with joy at the sight. King-Pin Serial Killer likes Winston the dog. 

Will managed to get the dogs back to the kitchen to feed them as he invited Hannibal in. "S-sorry, I'm not really a fancy clean shiny type."  
Will flushed red as he realized his house must seem like a war zone, dark colours and little lighting to hide the fact that everything was  
coated in dog fur and slobber, as well as his very different lifestyle decorations. All fishing and nature strewn on the walls, shelves filled with  
books on psychology and motors as well as various other odd genres. 

He felt worry flood him as he wondered what condition he must have left the bathroom in. "Er, hey, uh, the uh, the kitchen stools  
are clean of dog fur if you wanna sit down, uh, there's whiskey and food in the fridge if you want something, I'll be right back!"  
He rushed to the bathroom leaving Hannibal standing infront of the door. He huffed a small laugh as he watched the boy scurry off nervously. 

"Shit, shit shit shit-" He cursed under his breath as he tossed mounds of dirty clothes into an un-used hamper by the sink. He grabbed  
a half-empty plastic storage bin and slid his arm across the counter to dump all the mess of old dirty items into it quickly, some clattering  
onto the floor as it missed. "Ffff-" He stifled another curse, picking up the mess and shoving the bin onto a shelf above the toilet. His eyes  
widened at the sight of how grimey everything suddenly looked. 

(My god am I human?) He wondered at the fault of his dogs and isolated life. 

He groaned lowly at the fact that this was the best he could do for now. He exited the bathroom in a huff and stopped in his tracks, eyes  
filled with shock. Hannibal was seated on the floor indian-style as the dogs all fought for kisses and scratches from the strange man.  
He kept his chin raised as the pack attempted to lick his face and neck. "Wh-wha...are you okay with-" "Will, dear, I've walked out of  
buildings with pieces of brain matter in my hair. Some slobber and dog hair isn't going to make me lose my bearings, your family is  
delightful. Please don't worry yourself about my comfort." 

Will hesitated to feel at ease about the man suddenly being out of his element, but smiled happily at the fact. Then he snapped his  
thoughts backwards to what Hannibal had said. Brain matter? "Uh-" "Please don't ask. I don't feel I'm ready to talk to you about the  
nature of my own missions just yet." He smiled at the shocked boy standing in the hall before him. Will gulped quietly and made  
his way to the kitchen. 

"Would you like a drink or something to eat?" He asked, frantically digging through this refrigerator realizing he had cheap bologna,  
stale cheese slices and not enough bread for a single sandwhich. A few half empty bottles of whiskey and gatorade, a reynolds wrapped  
package of bacon beside a container of chopped sausage meant for the dogs. He grunted as he noticed the eggs had even expired. 

(Not human. What in gods name. How have I been living compared to these people?) He scoffed a shy laugh as he scratched at his short hair.

"N-nevermind. I have some whiskey. And dog treats." He looked down at his feet in a hint of shame. Hannibal had stood up now, brushing  
the excess fur from his clothes. "No trouble at all Will, I've had plenty to eat this morning with you, I'm happy to accompany you in your home  
for the first time." He gave the dogs one last pat on the heads before walking over to Will. 

"Might I ask if I use your restroom?" Hannibal asked, mainly aiming to fluster the boy more as he had heard the rukus from the  
living room. Will froze for a moment. "Guh- uh, yeah, no go ahead..." He burned a brighter red on his cheeks. Hannibal smiled and thanked  
him as he passed towards the restroom. Will groaned into his hands hating how messy of a human he was all the sudden. The dogs whimpered  
up at him in confusion towards his uneasy actions. 

Hannibal smiled at the hamper that practically overflowed with dirty laundry, turning on the sink to wash his hands and face briefly to  
remove the hair and slobber from the dogs. He stopped before he grabbed the hand towel that hung from the small metal hoop on the wall.  
It was stained with dirt and shaving cream. He started to wave his hands in the air to dry them as he cleared his throat. The boy wouldn't see  
this so he kept that little debatably embarrassing bit away from his interests. 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *giggles at cannibal hand flapping*


	9. Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal notices Will hadn't handled his first kill properly,
> 
> the stress and pressure of trying to remember his lost time, Will's mind begins to break again.

Hannibal paused and looked back to the dirty rag again. He felt his breath catch in his chest when he noticed a small smeared stain of   
blood on the corner of it. Hisjaw clenched with worry and a sudden wave of fear flooding through him. "Will-" He snatched the rag off the   
ring and threw it to a spot by the door, instinctively ripping into the laundry hamper and throwing clothes across the room as he inspected   
them all quickly and carefully. 

He found a dark t-shirt that had a speck of blood on the collar. Tossed it with the rag. He started to become frantic as he realized the boy   
may have been in a feug state of mind after his first kill, unable to pay attention to all the details he needed to be wary of. Will grew concerned   
with how long Hannibal had been taking in the bathroom and knocked on the door. 

"H-hannibal? Are you okay? Did the toilet stop-" The door was ripped open by the man, causing Will to leap back in shock. His hair was   
slightly disheveled and his face was full of determination and worry that made Wills blood curdle all the sudden. He noticed the clothes   
tossed all over the bathroom. "Wh-what the, what're you-!?" "Will you've missed several traces of evidence from your first kill and I've been   
able to easily spot them with no trouble at all-, you need to allow me to inspect your home without restrictions because just what I've found   
so far can be incriminating enough to apprehend you." 

Hannibal huffed, trying to contain his fear as he resumed ripping through the clothes. He held up a pair of the boys boxers that had a small   
line of blood staining the hem of the elastic band. Wills eyes widened with terror as he realized they were the ones he wore during the first kill.

Hannibal tilted his head with eyes that screamed 'SEE?'. He tossed it to the pile of contaminated clothing. Will gulped hard as he watched and   
tried his best to think about the night. The first man had been on his fishing boat at the lake in the middle of the night. He knew the group of   
thugs had a habbit of night-fishing and drinking heavily together every other night. The fishing very often idividual as to make it a peaceful   
exercise. 

Will stepped back and leaned against the wall behind him, closing his eyes as he replayed the night behind his eyes. He snuck onto the mans   
boat with grace, book bag left on the dock as he padded in socks onto the medium sized boat, knowing the man was passed out drunk by   
this time. He twisted the axe in his hand as he trembled, trying to wrap his head around what he was about to do. His black tshirt sticking   
to his chest from nervous sweat, jeans hanging loose on his hips.

(thats how I got blood on them. shit.) 

He made his way silently to the short set of steps and listened for any sound. A sleepy sigh finally reached his ears. It  
didn't come from down below. He turned in the direction of the docks edge, now seeing that the man had passed out with his   
legs dangling over the water, laying flat on his back with a bottle in his hand, barely holding it up in his sleep. 

Wills cheek twitched as he recognized him completley and clearly. He twisted the axe in his hand a few more times as he approached   
him silently. He whistled a medium volumed "*twee-too*" as he nudged the man with his foot. His eyes opened one at a time as he cocked   
his head to the side to try as see who stood above him. Will tilted his head with the mans reaction and grinned. "Hi there, need some help?"   
He said with a soft laugh, holding the axe over his shoulder. "What the-YOU-!?"

Will violently swung the axe down into the mans face, slicing open his throat and breaking his face practically in half, a thick quick stream   
of blood spurtting up to Wills face. (Thats where it got my collar. And my boxers hem. I need to find the socks. And jeans.) He gently nudged   
the dead mans body into the lake with his foot and leaned over the other edge of the dock to wash the blood from his face. 

He had begun to tremble and sweat as he chuckled to himself almost psychotically. He remembers not being able to control his hands and   
breathing as he tried to wash the blood from his hair with the lake water. There was no one else docked or even out this late. Yet he felt like   
the whole world was watching him and scolding him. The shaking turned to convulsions and he blanked on any further memory. 

(Hannibal's right. I basically sleepwalked through the trauma, it's a miracle I got home alive driving in that state. That's how I neglected   
my clean up at home.) 

"Hannibal-.." Will said as he snapped back to reality, Hannibal paused his searching to look at the boy in the hall. He noticed he was starting   
to shake out of control again. "I-I...my, jeans, and s-socks..." He tried to raise his hands to his face but could only look down at them blurring   
in front of him. "I...I got b-blood on them...I b-blacked....out. Pplease..." Hannibal rushed to him before he collapsed onto the floor, the   
convulsions beginning again. 

"Will-! Will, it's okay, we can find them, listen to my voice, come back to me, hold on to where and when you are...you're  
in your home with your family." Hannibal craddled the gasping boy in his arms tightly as he caressed his face with a gentle hand,   
shushing him through the seizure. He frowned with a furrowed brow hoping it would end soon, he hated seeing him in pain. He placed a   
kiss softly to his sweat covered forehead and held it there for the last waves of he tremors. He closed his eyes as he placed one hand on Wills   
chest to ease his heaving breaths, still holding him close above his lap, kneeled down in the hall while the dogs whined and whimpered   
afraid to get closer. 

After a few minutes Wills breathing finally slowed. Hannibal opened his eyes and looked down at the unconcious boy in his arms. He felt   
an ache build in his chest as he realized his breathing had lowered so suddenly it almost seemed like he wasn't at all. He checked his pulse,   
faint, but there. He lay Wills body gently on the ground and listened to his breathing closely. He stroked his short hair back and stared at him   
with slight impatience. Suddenly Will gasped loudly, sitting up and smashing his head against Hannibals jaw. He ignored the blow and grabbed   
Will to calm him. "STOP!" Will shouted and scurried backwards, kicking and swatting Hannibal off of him. 

Hannibal let him go quickly with worried eyes. "STOP!" He yelled again as he tripped over his own hands in an attempt to stand and run,  
he finally managed it with a muffled whimper and darted for the door, swinging it open and running as fast as he could into the field, the   
dogs all running to a stop at the edge of the porch, knowing not to leave it without permission. Hannibal felt a flood of different types of rage   
and sorrow as he watched the boy finally come to a stop a good distance from the house, collapsing to his knees and screaming at the ground.   
His fists dug deep into the dirt as he tore into the dying grass. Sobs between his screams echoed and reached Hannibals ears. 

He felt his heart break at the pained crys.

The heart break suddenly turned into a barage of violent rage. He clenched his fists so tight that his palms began to bleed. Hannibal tried   
to contain his fury with a few deep breaths as he took slow steps toward the screaming boy. For the first time in years he found himself   
holding back tears, blurring his vision of Wills hunched over body. He found himself stopped, standing behind the broken thing. He looked   
to the woods not far ahead of them and took a deep breath to calm himself further in order to speak to him, only hearing his trembling sobs   
and the distant chirping of birds. Will was still clenching the wads of dirt and grass in his fists, his forehead pressed to the earth as his knees   
were tucked under him, touching his bent over trembling chest.

"...Will...I'm sorry to make this request at this time, but I cannot help myself." He said in an even tone, still looking out to the trees across   
the field. Will stiffled another sob. "...I would very much appreciate if I could participate in this final target, if you would allow me." He brought   
his eyes down to the innocent creature below him. Will didn't respond with anything other than unclenching his fists, sliding his palms across   
the groud to release the earth he had been gripping so tightly. He sat up on his knees, head still bowed low as tears dripped off the tip of his   
nose, arms hanging loose at his sides. He finally nodded.

Hannibal closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He held out a hand in hopes the boy wasn't terrified of him anymore. He pushed a sad,   
small crack of an attempted smile when Will took his hand, letting him help. "Tonight." Hannibal said with a deep growl in his voice. 

After about an hour of holding the boy in a comforting hug on the porch steps, he helped him prepare his bag for the night as well as   
his own. They got on the bike and rode to where Will told him to go. Arms wrapped tightly around Hannibals waist.

...


	10. Take Over, Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal have a strong experience together in the next kill.

They arrived at a cabin far outside the city. (Perfect.) Hannibal thought. They parked the bike far down the dirt road to avoid alerting   
the man of their arrival. They dressed into their protected clothing quietly. Hannibal threw the duffel bag over his shoulder and checked   
his pocket for his curved gutting knife. Will twirled his axe in his hand once to position it in his grip, eyes void of emotion at the moment.   
Hannibal watched the boy prepare himself mentally for this. They started up to the cabin. No lights were on at the hour, the wildlife being   
the only sounds croaking and chirping in the woods around them. 

They walked as if the floor was made of bubble wrap, silently making their way through the house. Will led the way, having the entire floor   
plan burned into his mind. When they finally reached the bedroom that the man slumbered in, Will froze in the doorway. A small gas lamp   
was lit but dimming close to going out completely. It flickered enough for Will to recognize his features. His short black hair and unshaven   
stubble, chest strong and built with worked arms from odd jobs.

Hannibal lightly drugged the man and did all of the preparations for Will, knowing he needed to stand back as he waiting to pounce on his   
prey. Will knew every job the man ever had. Construction, home remodeling, truck loader, and so on. It's why he so easily kept Will pinned   
to the cold wet concrete. His eyes felt like they were set on fire as he remembered the caloused hands yanking at his jeans, the thick muscled   
arm pressing his the back of his neck down as he struggled to get free. His hand reaching around to roughly cover his mouth, muffling his   
cries. The fowl breath in his ear, "You sure are pretty~" After a few minutes of the painful event playing over and over behind his eyes,   
he watched Hannibal as he stepped into the doorway to lean on the other side patiently waiting. 

At that point Will felt like his brain had drowned in an entirely different state. Hannibals eyes widened as Will slammed the axe into the   
doorway beside him, leaving it stuck with a loud crack of the wood. The man jerked awake and looked at Will with drowsy confusion and   
fury suddenly filling him. Hannibal didn't know where Will was going with his new plan, so he stood back for a moment. "You little- you   
came back for seconds huh?! Tough guy?!" The man scrambled half drunk to get out of the bed. Before he could get far from his pillow   
Will was ontop of him, hands wrapping around his throat with the best grip he could manage. 

The man choked for a moment then threw his knee up into Wills already damaged ribcage, throwing him off the bed. He rolled and   
smashed into a dresser. Will jumped back to his feet with a growl and the two lunged at each other. Hannibal caught sight of something   
that glimmered in the mans hand in the flash of a second, recognizing it as a knife. Before they clashed together Hannibal snatched the   
axe out of the wall with speed and hurled it at the man. It sunk halfway into his arm as Will took him down to the ground.

The man howled in pain as he tried to stop the waves of Wills fist raining down on his face. Will kicked the man onto his back on the   
floor and pressed a foot firmly on his chest, yanking the axe from his arm as it drew another scream of pain from his angry face. Will's   
eyes were as wide as they could ever be, bright blue and grey as his muscles trembled in anger. He was glaring furiously down at the   
sobbing man that tried to defend his face from any more blows. 

The grin from before spread across Wills face, a small cackle through clenched teeth as he held the axe over his shoulder. "S-stop!" The man   
cried. Wills head twitched at the plea, almost hearing his own voice through the cry. It made his blood boil beyond his own tolerance. He   
cocked his head at the suddenly weak man beneath him. The axe swung down with an immence force, chopping his left shoulder in half.   
Screams echoed through the empty cabin. Hannibal let the boy have his incredible moment before he dared step in for his piece. 

Blood splattered everywhere, rising and staining Wills face and plastic covered clothes. He licked the blood into his mouth from his lips   
through his grin. Hannibal felt his adrenaline spreading throughout his body as he grew eager to join the boy in his rampage. He smirked   
in arousal as Will chopped the other arm off, drawing more screams from the vile trash below him. "I think I'm pretty too!!!" He laughed   
down at the man as he watched him squirm and squeal like a pig. Will turned to Hannibal and licked another fresh bit of blood into his   
mouth with a crooked grin. Hannibal tensed at the beauty that walked over to him. 

Will held the axe out to him. "Trade?" He huffed though his smile. Hannibal tilted his head slightly and handed him his gutting knife,   
taking the axe in hand. Will nodded in thanks and walked back over to the half dismembered screaming man. Hannibals eyes widened   
again when Will ripped the pants down to the mans knees abruptly. He was crouched beside him as he looked into his agonized wailing   
face. "Sad you don't get hard over shit like this. I sure do." Then sliced his flacid penis off in one swift move. 

The screaming reached an ungodly shriek, making Will wince. Hannibal felt his chest burst with burning pride as he watched the boy   
shove the severed member into the mans mouth and walked away. "Take over, boss." Will said, suddenly placing a hard kiss to Hannibal's   
slightly agape lips. 

Hannibal growled and smirked as the boy leaned against the doorway. He placed a foot harshly down onto the mans already wounded groin,   
making his muffled screams grow louder as Hannibal brought the axe down with speed and brute force, breaking through his entire chest and   
stomach in one furious hack. Blood splattering all over his own plastic covered suit and face. He huffed and pulled the axe from the body as   
they both watched it slowly stop trembling, the last breath from his mouth they heard quiet under their heavy breathing. 

Hannibal dropped the axe and walked over to Will with passion in his eyes, Will met him half way and they crashed into each other, a   
bruising kiss filled with moans and gasping breaths. Their bloody hands running over each others body quickly trying to memorize every   
curve and muscle, tugging roughly at sweaty hair and eager lips. They pressed their foreheads together as they panted into one another's   
parted mouths. 

They cleaned the mess, only leaving the mans penis on the bed, a message written in its blood on the pillow above it. 'RAPIST'. 

...


	11. Being a Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew puts two and two together, kicking himself for being the way he has been toward little Will.

They got to the hotel room quickly in the dead of the same night, only enough energy dispose of all evidence, but not clean themselves   
thoroughly. Just enough for Hannibal to feel comfortabe getting them back to the building. They took the service elevator up to avoid   
anyone that could be up and about. Hannibal held Will close as they reached the top floor, slowly trudging over to the door. Will hadn't   
realized how badly it had hurt him when the disgusting man had thrown him across the room into the dresser because his adrenaline had   
been pumping so quickly through his body. Hannibal unlocked and opened the door, helping Will in quietly.

He shut and locked it behind them and paused. Turning around he saw Matthew sitting at his desk, putting together a sudoku puzzle   
under a dimmed lamp in the dark suite. Matthews eyes were wide in shock at the sight of them. He shoved the chair from behind him   
and rushed over, banging his hip painfully into the corner of the desk as he moved too quickly. "Jesus! What the hell happened?!" He   
whispered the shout as he grabbed Wills other arm, throwing it over his shoulder to help guide the boy over to the couch. He seemed   
to be half concious but still able to talk through his mumbles. "We got him..." Will huffed as he curled up on the couch.

Matthew looked at Hannibal with wild eyes full of questions. Hannibal sighed and stroked the boys hair. Matthew turned his eyes back to   
Will. "f-fucker will never...touch anyone again..." He drifted into sleep, hand clenched to his aching shoulder loosened as he sunk deeper. 

Matthew furrowed his brow with a worry on his huffed breath. Hannibal blinked a bowed head to him, a thanks for helping him into   
the suite. Matthew grew grumpier with no solid answers. Hannibal stepped out onto the balcony. Matthew followed and shut the door   
softly. "Is...uh, is the kid okay..?" He pulled out a cigarette as he eyed Hannibals stiff stance, noticing small speckles of missed blood   
beneath his ear and jaw. He had never seen a trace of blood on his boss before. "...are YOU okay?" Worry suddenly flooding him as he   
wondered about the saftey of the entire organization. "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, Matthew. 

I honestly find you a great deal more tolerable since Wills' arrival, seeing as you hope to seem more presentable compared to your   
usual vulgarity." Hannibal glanced with a raised eyebrow at the man. He scoffed in return. A little relief at the bosses calmness. "So...but,   
what's wrong with him, did he get muddied up with the prey this time for real?" Hannibal paused a moment. "...yes. Will went in a slightly   
different direction than I had anticipated and he only got caught off guard for a micro-measurement that ended up worsening his injuries-" 

Hannibal was cut off there. "Who-a whoa wait, WORSENING, so ya'll lied? Kid was already fucked up from before?!" He tried not to raise his   
voice. Hannibal scowled at his own misstep of words. 

He sighed. "Yes. These men that he has targeted were his attackers in an alley some time back. Tonight was the last of them. His emotions   
got the better of him, which I do not scold him for because it was not misplaced anger. The boy deserved his revenge." Hannibal stared off   
into the city, not sure if he should be revealing even the tiniest of details of Wills purposeful mission. Matthew sighed and puffed on his   
cigarette. 

Hannibal waited to hear if he would press for more or not. "...poor kid..." He said, shaking his head as he rubbed his palm to his forehead.   
Hannibal glanced at him to try and read him. Then and there, Hannibal knew that Matthew had put it together in his head. (Boss would   
consider a stolen phone rude) (hack a guy open over a cell phone, classic) (I don't fuckin' believe ya mate) (ya'll are hiding SOMETHIN')   
(You sure are one pretty little thing) (*defending himself from a knife pressed to his throat*) (fucker will never touch anyone again...)

"Fffuck Hannibal, you know how I am, and you let me go on with that BULLSHIT towards him, I was basically torturing him!" He sucked   
in the tobacco deeply to try and calm his anger. Hannibal nodded. "Then you should stop doing that to anyone at all, Matthew. Because   
you will never, be able to know that kind of information about any person you ever encounter. You need to learn to be a better gentleman,   
that way you wont feel the way you are feeling at this moment."

Hannibal watched as the smoking man paced the balcony. 

Matthew suddenly seemed to be holding back furious tears. Hannibal didn't look at him to let him go through his emotions. He coughed   
before he spoke to clear his throat. "Did..did the fuckers-..do.." He stopped his question with gritted teeth. "Yes." Hannibal answered the   
unfinished question. Matthew thew his cigarette over the balcony and violently kicked the small chair into the side as he rubbed his face   
in frustration. "You shoulda let me in on this one boss, you know how I feel about this shit, you shoulda let me in on this one!" He hissed   
through his teeth, face reddened and glossy eyed. He had surely been drinking before they arrived to the suite, using the puzzle to keep his   
mind busy. 

Hannibal put a hand on his shoulder. "You need to stay ca-" Before he could finish his request for Matthew to keep his voice down, the   
glass door slid open slowly. They both stared at Will in silence as he stood in the doorway, eyes on his own feet. 

"Will...hey I-" Matthew was stopped as Will wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly with his chin rested on his tensed   
shoulder. Matthews eyes were wide in surprise at the sudden embrace. His eye brows twitched as he lifted his own arms gently around   
Wills waist to return the hug. Hannibal smiled softly at the unexpected gesture, for some reason instead of feeling burning jealously he   
felt relief that the boy didn't hold any more grudges. 

...


	12. Alaska and the Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal relocates the group to a new destination,
> 
> -using the time as a cool down period so he can enjoy the domestic life   
> with his new young lover. <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hrrrng* kbye

-TWO YEARS LATER-

The organization had moved from New York to Alaska, needing the sudden cover in calmer territories now and then to protect   
their system. Will was delighted at the idea of going to Alaska, craving he sense of isolation and to be surrounded by nature once again. 

Hannibal had pulled major strings to make it seem like Will had dissapeared somehwere in New Zealand with his dogs. He smiled as he   
sipped on a cup of coffee early in the morning, wearing a pair of plaid pajamas and loose white t-shirt, his hair discheveled and fluffy poking   
out in different directions. 

He stood in silence, leaning against the wodden beam on the front porch of their cabin. He felt a flutter in his heart as he watched the boy   
screaming with laughter as he ran around in the deep snow with the, now counting, 9 dogs and 1 strange affectionate fox cub that  
took to the pack after loosing its' family. 

Will had named the fox Mischa. 

______________

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making Will go through such a horrible thing...I vent through writing.
> 
> I hope it doesn't unsettle people too much.   
> Much love - <3


End file.
